The Flower In My Heart  Kyo x Tohru
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: The day Tohru found that the renovations were complete was a day that killed Kyo inside. He didn't want her to leave this house, even though he knew she was only a temporary guest. Kyo x Tohru, Rated T for language.


The Flower in My Heart

Kyo x Tohru

"I just found out the renovations are done."

I was outside practicing while Shigure and that brunette girl sat at the table. My fist made a sudden punch at the air in front of me before I looked in disbelief at the two.

"I, uh, I got a phone call from my grandfather up at the school. He told me."

"Ah, I see." Shigure… Acting calm as if she was talking about her day. "And, if memory serves, you were planning to move back into the house once it was done, is that right?"

This all was coming out of nowhere for me. It pissed me off a bit. "What renovations?"

"Oh, I guess we didn't tell you, Kyo."

"So, what? Tell me now."

Tohru spilled the whole story, and I mean the WHOLE story. I wondered a little how I didn't know this. Something inside me welled up that I couldn't understand.

"Okay! Enough already!" I exclaimed. I really didn't mean to, but I was just so… So against her leaving. "I get it."

I disappeared into my own little world for a moment, thinking of life without her in the house or at school… _Anywhere_, really. I just couldn't stand it. Would I ever see her goofy smile again? Smell the great food she cooks? Hear the soft sound of her singing as she does the laundry? Nothing would be the same. Nothing.

"… I believe the technical term is 'Being an Ass'," Shigure said out loud purposely. It brought me back to reality.

"You are so full of it!"

Tohru seemed to be paying no attention. "I suppose I should go and get my things packed while I still have the rest of the afternoon. I'll try to be out of your way by this evening." Just hearing how fast she was trying to get out made a fire rage inside me.

"Please, don't take it on our account. Take as long as you need." It was one of the only good things I ever heard that perverted dog say ever. I really wanted her to stay as long as she could, even though I knew she had to leave.

_Leaving. Tohru. _Two words that didn't go together. The worst pairing since me and that damn rat.

I spaced out again, looking out into the forest so Shigure or Tohru couldn't see my face. My broken-hearted eyes leaking with the few, warm liquid of tears.

As she was packing, Shigure and Yuki sat at the table, silent. I was lying on the floor beside them, facing away from them, of course. Shigure brought up the fact that neither of us stopped her from leaving, the rat noting that we, most likely meaning himself and that dog, knew she would be leaving and was only a temporary guest.

"Let her go," I mumbled, wanting them to stop talking about her being gone. "We should have never allowed an outsider into this house to begin with."

Silence… Sweet, sweet silence. The one thing I wanted while I died inside.

But it soon was too quiet for me, so I left the two inside, going to sit on the roof. When the sun began to set, I heard her explaing about the fish in the fridge, the trash, and where to find her if something went wrong. I rolled over and peeked over the edge of the roof to see her looking back at the house. I wanted to say goodbye so badly, to jump down and give her one last goodbye before she left the Sohma home forever.

But I couldn't. I was too afraid. I wasn't sure why, but I was afraid. Maybe I was afraid I wouldn't get a goodbye in return? No, she was too nice for that. Maybe… Maybe I was scared that she would break down, and I would be stuck with her, crying? I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Then, just like that, she turned and left. Not a word, not a wave, not a tear.

"Goodbye… Tohru," I whispered to the air as the familiar lava slid down my cheeks.

That night, I was still on the roof, looking up at the stars. I never felt so alone, so hurt, so… So dead inside. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. I felt just like the moon that yearned to be with the sun. The times they did have together while sharing the same sky, the moon treasured within it. But when the sun was gone and the moon brought back those happy memories, it hurt it. It hurt to see that happy face, those sparkling eyes, that ridiculous smile…

Yes, that's it… I felt exactly like the moon.

Suddenly, I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees and looking up at that torn moon. "Tohru," called out quietly, not wanting the others to hear me, "Tohru, I know you can't hear me, but I… I miss you. I really didn't want you to leave me here. Not alone with Shigure and that damn rat, Yuki. Life around here was better, more bearable with you around… But I'm sure you're happier where you are now since I'm not around to yell at you anymore… So, I guess… I guess it's for your own good…

"And I'm just a selfish cat."

The next day, I overheard Shigure telling Yuki to bring her back.

"Bring our princess back, will you, Yuki? To be honest, I'm not ready for the charcoal diet again." I could imagine a face mocking disgust and pain.

"I… I can't. What Miss Honda did is for the best. Not just for her, but for all of us."

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Now, Yuki." Shigure pressed on. "We both know we all miss Tohru. And trust me, without her, the house is going to go back to being a dump. Please, for your sake and mine, and maybe even Kyo's, go and retrieve her."

A second of silence.

"Alright," the rat sighed, "I'll go."

"And take Kyo with you! I want to get some work done and I worry when all he does is sulk on the roof and eavesdrop on our conversations!"

I growled a little. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I just… Happened to be listening!"

Another sigh, this time angered, from Yuki. "Shut up, you stupid cat, and let's go."

When we _finally_ found Tohru's grandfather's house, my heart began to race so fast, my chest was hurting a little. It was, however, a pain that felt better than the previous pain of being alone.

I came in after Yuki and saw her, and some other people, but mostly her. I wanted to cry so badly I was so happy. But I held back tears and gently took her head. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Luckily, I wasn't.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Kyo? You're here, too? But then that means-"

Before she could say anything else, I dragged her out. I didn't want to hear anything from anyone. She tried to speak, but couldn't find words.

But I could tell. She was happy… And so was I.

I kind of blamed her for being stuck with Yuki, but she smiled. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Oh, I, uh… I'm sorry…" I did it again, didn't I? Yup. I exploded at her for no reason. I really needed to do something about it. "Uh, that's not what I meant to say!" I stumbled on words, trying to explain what I really meant. But my mind and my heart were mixing together. Part of me wanted to say, well, I still wasn't really sure. But the other part wanted me to say "I love you, Tohru Honda, alright? There, I said it." But neither would come out.

"It's just, for some reason, that ever since you've left, I've been getting pissed off about everything and I couldn't figure out why so it just pissed me off even more! And, really, if you didn't wanna leave, you could've said so from the beginning. You ever think about that?" I almost felt like a bad person from the way I said it.

She seemed confused and it showed. "What? But how did you…?"

"We heard you. Every word."

"Oh…"

I sighed inwardly and tried to lighten the atmosphere a little. "You know, you can tell people what you want. I mean, it's annoying if you do it all the time, but I'd say, in your case, you could stand to speak up for yourself a little more. Complain a little, get upset or something. Let people know what's on your mind." A light breeze drifted by as I thought for a moment.

"It's what you gotta do sometimes."

I suddenly heard the sound of her crying quietly. I weakened inside like I always do when she cries. I don't like to see her like that. It was even worse when I thought it was my fault. "Oh, come on! What did I say? Why are you crying?"

Through her tears I could hear her speak. "Kyo, please… I want… I wanna go home. Take me back to the house now, okay?"

I looked off into the distance, hiding a grateful smile and more tears of joy. She didn't want to leave. She really didn't. She like it better being with us. Shigure, Yuki… Even me.

I snapped out of my happy trance and grabbed her hand, dragging her. "So walk already. I'm not gonna drag you the whole way there."

That night, I went up on the roof again. I sat, looking at the moon and stars once again, but this time, I was happy that there were three people in the rooms below me once more. I could smell her cooking from the window below me while listening to her humming a tune to herself unfamiliar to me, but so very soothing. I could just imagine her, smiling as she cooked our dinner for us.

For once, I noticed that the moon, when it was showing, was always lit up. It was always happy. Sure it had times when it wanted to hide from the rest of the world and die, but when the sun stood high with it, it knew everything would be alright. It had a feeling of serene happiness.

I felt like a full shining moon that night. A full, shining moon that had just spent hours with it's favorite sun. Sure, the memories hurt sometimes, but most of the time, they fueled the light that made the moon shine with happiness.

"Welcome home, Tohru. I missed you."


End file.
